The Forgotten Story
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated teen just to be safe
1. Pilot

Summary: What happens when there is a new person in Storybrooke that just happens to be character that belongs only in Henry's book? Well this is what happens.

A/N: This is an AU where some if the nations exist in the fairy tale world. Set in season 1 of Once Upon A Time (because that's all I've watched). FYI he will be able to leave and enter Storybrooke like Emma and Henry because it just works better. You know how it works no likey no readey.

000000000000000000000

Henry was walking down the street with Emma when Henry spotted someone he had never seen in Storybrooke before. "Hey, have you seen him here before?" Henry asked, slightly tugging on Emma's sleeve and pointing across the street.

Emma looked to where he was pointing and noticed the new person. He had wavy blonde hair that cut off at his chin, violet eyes, a weird curl in his hair (but hey it's Storybrooke weird things happen all the time a curl ain't bothering anyone) and was wearing a winter coat even though it was the middle of summer. "Sorry, kiddo, I've never seen him before."

"Ok. Bye! Don't forget Operation Cobra!" Henry yelled as he ran off. Three guesses what he's going to do! Quit? Ok. He's going to look for who this guy is in his book!

000000000000000

Henry ran into the house and scurried upstairs to his room and flipped open his book. Then, he started searching.

After about 25 minutes of searching he came across a story.

000000000000000

*The story :D*

In a nation across the ocean from where Snow White and Prince Charming ruled there was a man who had appeared nineteen years old but was really much, much older.

He was working in his study when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said while still glancing at the papers on his desk.

"Canada! Broooooo! I'm bored!" A man looking almost identical to him whined.

"America, I'm working. If you're that bored go to the market or bother England. I just really don't care."

"But I don't wanna bother England or go to the market!"

"Do your own work then. Don't you have a lot?"

"Yeah! But that's why I'm bored!"

00000000000000000000

*back to normal*

Henry rushed downstairs this time he didn't even bother to call Emma and he ran out to look for Canada.

To Henry's luck Canada was sitting in Granny's sipping on a cup of coffee. "Not as good as Tim Hortons..." He grumbled.

Henry walked up to his table and didn't even hesitate to ask, "Who are you?"

Canada's head shot up immediately at the question. "I-I'm Matthew W-Williams..."

"No, your Canada." Henry said with seriousness in his tone.

"Hm? I'm Canadian but I'm not the entire nation. Now I should be going... C'mon Kuma." Matthew said as a little white dog popped its head out from under the table and followed its master.

0000000000000000

A/N: Hehe! New story! And yes if you were wondering Kumajiro is a dog in this story.


	2. Kanata

A/N: So new chapter! Yay! Oh yeah and to clarify a thing. Kuma is a dog because even for Storybrooke it would be weird having a polar bear and just imagine Hanatamago or Pochi (is it Pochi or Poochi?). if you can't think of Kuma as a dog. On another note I looked at the traffic graphs and WOW 36 VIEWS ALREADY?! I thought nobody would read this! Thanks a lot guys! And don't forget I always appreciate the support you give me even by just reading my stories it really makes me happy!

Matthew was taking Kuma for a walk. Every so often the small dog would sniff a tree or fire hydrant. Sometimes Kuma would tug on the red and white maple leaf patterned leash and Matthew would have to speed walk or jog.

After about 15 minutes of what should have been a peaceful walk Henry and Emma came walking up. "Hey! Hey, Mr. Williams!" Matthew looked up and saw Henry then mentally sighed. "You do know strangers never come here right?"

"No. I didn't. What aboot it?"

"Well strangers never come to Storybrooke. Never come, never leave."

"Are you saying I'm trapped here?" Matthew asked.

"No. You're special like Emma!" Henry stated. "So, I thought you should help us with Operation Cobra!"

"Operation Cobra?" Kuma started tugging on the leash again so Matthew picked him up.

"Henry believes everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." Emma explained.

"Well, last time I checked I wasn't in a story book. Sorry, kid."

"No! You are!" Henry pulled the book out of his backpack and flipped the pages. "Your Canada."

He showed Matthew a picture of a man that looked like him sitting in an office behind a desk with tall windows behind him. There was also another man he looked almost like him just with a cowlick, blue eyes and slightly darker hair.

"I told you yesterday and I'm telling you now. I am not Canada. It is a country, I am a human being. I was born in Canada and raised by a Frenchman and later an Englishman. I had a twin brother from America and now I'm here end of story."

*Story Time! Yay! :D*

"What is your name?" France had asked the small child nation he had found in a forest.

"Kanata." Translation from my memory: Welcome to our village

"Canada?" He said scooping him up. 'I'll show the Black Sheep of Europe I can be responsible.' France thought as he walked off taking his new colony with him.

*Back to normal :(*

Henry was sipping on some hot chocolate from Granny's and was talking about how Matthew could really benefit Operation Cobra. He was determined to have Matthew helping them. "His dog must have been his polar bear!" Henry exclaimed.

"The one that could talk and always forgot who he was?" Emma asked.

"Yep! Think of how he could help us in our mission!"

"I have been thinking about it. You've been talking about it the whole time we were here, kid. But if he were Canada then where is his twin brother?"

"I have no idea. He's probably just like you. Going anywhere he wants, that is. Next time we see him I'll ask where his twin brother is."

"I don't thin—" Before Emma could finish her sentence the door opened and closed. Matthew had walked into the small restaurant.

"A black coffee, please." He said but right after he ordered Henry ran over to his table and sat down right in front of him. 'Not this again...' He thought.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" He didn't know why but he just hated that word for some reason.

"Your brother."

"My brother, eh? He's somewhere."

"Don't you know his phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you ever call him?"

"Sometimes."

"Aren't you ever worried about him?"

"He used to lift objects twice his weight with ease. I have no need to be worried. He is perfectly capable. Why do you need to know about him?"

Ignoring Matthew's question, Henry went on. "Okay. One last question. What's his name?"

"Alfred."

A/N: There it is done. I'm debating whether Al should come in later or not. Either way this chapter is over. Awwww :(


End file.
